


Aged Up ;)

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Dating Days :P [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Aged-Up Character(s), Bathroom Talks, Borderline crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Shower Smut, Implied Smut, Post-Magic Reveal, Team Miraculous, lol, peeing, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Adrien and Alya have a great friendship fluff moment...I think?





	1. Friendship, What a Wonderful Thing!

Alya was a healthy woman with a healthy sex life. She and Nino would take turns spending the night at one another's apartment. Today she awoke to find herself in Nino’s bed.

She threw on his shirt and her panties long forgotten on the floor. She walked over to the bathroom not paying attention to the running water.

As she sat down to pee she called out, “Mornin' Agreste!”

“Alya!?” Adrien questioned with his head peeking out of the shower.

“The one and only. And it’s rude to watch a lady pee.” She replied.

“What are you doing here? Couldn't you hear the water?!” Adrien asked.

“I could, but I didn’t quite care. I really had to pee. Waking up post-sex does that to me.” Alya shrugged.

“TMI, man!” Adrien laughed.

“Eh, that’s what friends are for.” Alya laughed as she got up to flush and wash her hands. 

“Yeah…definitely... Bye now. This totally wasn’t awkward.” Adrien laughed.

“Besides, you have like zero modesty. And I'm not shitting; just pee coming from me.” Alya chuckled.

“THANK GOD! And, yeah I have zero modesty--but seeing a female pee who isn’t your partner is weird.” Adrien sighed.

“You’ve seen Mari pee?” Alya asked.

“You haven’t seen Nino?” Adrien replied.

“No, that’s weird, dude.” Alya laughed.

“...Bye now.” Adrien replied.

“Mmm, bye. Oh and Adrien?” Alya started.

“Yeah?” Adrien answered.

“Wash your junk well-- we need to take care of my girl!” Alya laughed.

As Alya washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom Marinette laughed and smirked, “Think she has any clue I’m here?” 

“Nope, not at all Bug.” Adrien smirked as he leaned closer to shampoo his girlfriend's hair.


	2. Can't Fight Em, Join Em!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien comes to visit Mari to realize all of their friends have one fun thing in common.

It was the weekend, and Adrien decided to come visit his girlfriend at her apartment. He had been busy doing photoshoots for extra cash and wanted to go to see Mari. 

Marinette had a shared 2 bedroom apartment in between her and Alya’s university. 

Adrien walked in after unlocking the door and looked around to see who was there before spotting Mari.

“Hey, lovebug!” Adrien smiled.

“Hello chaton. What brings you here?”

“You of course.”

“We were together yesterday.”

“I know, it’s just too long.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Thank you. Where’s Alya?”

“At your place.”

“And Nino?”

“With her of course. Last she texted me a fun, sexy shower adventure was about to happen.”

"Chloe?"

"Also with her significant other in the shower."

“Well personally I think we should follow their lead.” Adrien smirked as he picked Marinette up and walked her towards the bathroom. She giggled lightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pecked his lips lightly.

Oh how she loved this dork.

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien might have like the teen years with his girlfriend; but nothing can beat being aged-up.


End file.
